The Border Inbetween
by Siverinewolf
Summary: We're going to get more exorcists today" "Are they new?" "Nope" "I didn't know there's exorcists outside our branch" "They're from the African branch" "Since when did we get an African Branch?" "Before the European Branch formed"
1. Prologue

Okay. I haven't actually done a story for a while so if this sucks, please tell me where and what I need to work on. I don't own D. Gray-Man and never will. I own the plot-line plus a few characters. I was doing an RP with some friends of mine and I suddenly realized that in DGM, there was no mention of anything to do with Africa. I asked around and I was right! Africa is left out of DGM and most of the other mangas and animes I know of. So, here's to Africa!!

* * *

"So you're telling me that you're sending me to the EUROPEAN BRANCH!?" Kisa yelled the last part.

"Well...yes. But you're not going alone." the supervisor said in a small voice, cowering behind his overly neat desk.

"So, who else am I going with huh?" Kisa gritted out.

"You're going with Jennifer, Raymond, Julie, Katrina, and Kevin." Jason, the supervisor said, looking through a small stack of papers on his desk. "Ah! Here it is." he handed her a small packet, "Think of this as a very long and extended mission. The European branch has requested backup from us to help defeat the Earl."

Kisa did a quick scan through the packet Jason had handed her, "And why do I have to go with that stupid newbie, Katrina? Also, I thought that the African Branch never got along with the other branches. Hell, they don't even know the exact location of our branch and have huge difficulties even remembering that we exist. Why are we providing backup?"

"Because this branch is still part of the order and has people who holds innocence." Jason sighed. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." she said.

A group of teens entered the room. At the head was a girl with short, black hair with a bored look on her face. Right behind her was a tall, brunet boy with blue eyes. His face held a small satisfied smirk. Then, there was a girl with long black hair and deep brown eyes who was also grinning happily. She was followed by a slightly taller girl with short black hair. At the very back, was a boy, drenched from head to feet.

"Hey, Julie, Jan, Kev, you too Katrina...and what happened to you Ray?" Kisa couldn't hold back a small grin as she looked over the sopping boy.

Ray scowled at the two who were grinning, Jennifer, aka Jan and Kevin, aka Kev. "They," he said accusingly, "tricked me into walking right off the canyon to the lake."

"Well, you did kinda fall for it so you deserved it," the girl with the bored look and shoulder length hair, Julie.

"So we're going to the European Branch huh," Jan grinned, "That should be fun."

"What I don't get though," Kev said, "is why so many of us has to go and why is Jan going? She's not compatible with innocence."

"And probably close to the Devil then God," Ray muttered under his breath.

"Damn right you drenched lil' boy!" Jan said happily as she pulled out a piece of chocolate and popped it into her mouth, "Me's MUCH closer to the Devil then God and I'm going cause I'm special!" Everyone in the room sweat dropped at her behavior.

Ray growled something but no one heard.

Jason koffed and continued talking, "Jan is going because...well as they say..."

"Fight fire with fire," Jan interrupted him, suddenly looking serious, "I'm a shadow master so it only makes sense that I go so Exorcists can gain a slight upper hand or at least take away an advantage the Noah's have. So far, Noah's had been fighting on the Exorcist's base line, and that's because we have to do damage control along with fighting them, giving us no time to prepare for the next battle. If, however, someone from our side can go to their territory and cause enough damage, it'll give both sides time to heal and reconstruct. Also, it can provide time for the Exorcists to come up with a better plan to fight the Earl. Or a more simple plan."

Jason smiled, "Exactly!"

While most of the others looked a bit blank, "Wha?"

Kisa rolled her eyes, "Let's just say that with her, it'll make things easier for Exorcists. No matter how ironic that is, she's actually more help then hindrance."

Jan smiled sadistically, ignoring Kisa's comment and said, "Although personally, I prefer a much more simple way of fighting. A simple order of search and destroy would do. But you people always like to make things complicated." She shrugged and turned around. "I'll be waiting at the gates of the town. Hurry up, and yeah, I've already read the packet. Pretty easy." She then, walked into the shadows on the walls and disappeared from view.

The others looked at one another and sweat dropped. It was so like Jan to walk out on them like that. Jason sighed.

"Anyhow," Kev said, breaking the silence, "How long are we gonna be there?"

"Until the mission is done," Jason said.

"So you're saying that we're going to be there until the whole thing with the Earl and the Noahs blow over?" Kevin said.

"What?!" Julie, who wasn't even paying attention until up to this point, exclaimed.

"B-but," Katrina stuttered slightly, "D-doesn't that mean that we'll be staying at the European branch from now on?"

Kisa just sighed, looked at the ceiling, then she slammed her hand down hard on the well polished surface of Jason's desk. "I'm going to my room to pack. I'll see the rest of you at the north entrance of the town in 15 minutes." and left through the door.

Ray also walked to the door, "I get the main point of the so called mission. I'm going to go change into something dry before I catch some sort of illness."

The others also slowly drifted back to their own rooms to pack. Jason sighed, "I wish you all luck at the European Branch."

"Things just might get a bit troublesome huh," Jan murmured as she appeared from the shadows behind Jason. "If only he was still here."

"But he's not," he replied, "So lets make the best of it. It's our job to protect humans. We're guardians of this world after all."

* * *

I know this is pretty short and probably not the best start for a story but if I get enough reviews, I'll continue writing this story. Comments are welcome and so are flames. But don't just put down "This sucks" or "I hate this story" or something like that. Give me a REASON. I need crit people!


	2. Chapter 1

For those of you who wants to know, this is basically how I came up with Jan and her powers:

I kind of mixed in a bit of mythology into the story so instead of just exorcists, there are also people who can control the elements. Think shamans, magic, gods, demons and things like that. Jan can control shadows, form them into intelligent creatures and stuff like that. You don't have to read the next paragraph but if her power was innocence(which was how her powers were originally designed until I decided that it was too powerful to be innocence), this would be how it works:

1st level is to solidify shadows to attack and also lets her reshape the shadows to her will. Level 2 lets her blend in and become invisible at night or in dark places and also allows her to form copies of herself and other people and objects that she's seen but the it drains her energy faster then the first form so she can only maintain it for short periods of time. Level 3 allows her to create strong illusions, with intelligence, of what her opponents are afraid of. It can work on things that are other then Akumas, and will only work on level 2 or higher Akumas since level 1 don't have free wills. She puts a piece of her own soul into it so if it gets destroyed before she can call it back, she loose that piece of her soul. Her innocence is at it's strongest when she makes "creations", which are mixtures of her level 2 and 3, making solid shadows with intelligence.

Here's a list of her "creations" so far:

1. A large black wolf about the size of a Buggy.

2. A 10 feet long white snake that's only about 6 to 7 inches thick with extremely poisonous venom

3. A large, almost transparent, bird. No one really know what this one looks like since it's almost impossible to see when it's not moving and when it does, people stop paying attention to it and pays attention to the wind it creates when flying or focusing on holding on as to not fall off.

Those are the only permanent ones that Jan keeps. The others that might show up are created on the spot and the souls inserted in them are taken back the moment she doesn't need them.

I dun own DGM. I'm not that good of a writer or artist.

* * *

Chapter 1

It's been over a week since people from the African Branch came to the European Branch of the Black Order and right now, things were tense between Allen and Jan. Suddenly, Jan slammed her hand down and looked sharply at Allen. He glared at her with the same intensity. "ROYAL FLUSH!! And you got…a pair of eight. I win this round!" Jan cheered and grinned evilly at Allen.

He scowled at her and said, "I'm dealing this round." and snatched the cards.

"Sorry sweetie but you can't out cheat me," she said, stretching, "Just admit that you've met your match. We're pretty damn even when it comes down to it. Neither of us is better then the other. So what do you say to a round of luck? No cheating."

"Fine" he muttered and handed her the deck of cards. She dealt the cards and they were about to pick up their cards when……

"You two are still at it!?" a voice exclaimed from the door way behind Jan. Both Allen and Jan turned to look at the new comer. It was Lavi and Kev. They became immediate friends when they found out that them working together as a tag team when pulling pranks made everything even more fun. It was Lavi that spoke.

"Hi Lavi, Kevin," Allen said, turning back to his innocent self.

"My God! Don't you people have anything better to do?" Kev asked, "You were a hell lot more fun when we use to pull pranks on Ray together."

"Well, Ray's on a mission with Miranda-san somewhere in Turkey, Julie's off with Kisa in Berlin, Kanda-kun's off with Kat on a mission somewhere, she must be really happy since it's pretty damn obvious that she likes him" Jan counted them off, "Kory-san is healed and sent to the Asian Branch, and Linali-chan is off on a solo mission in Italy so just about everyone but us are still here." She looked suspiciously at them, "And what were you two up to just now?"

Both of them laughed nervously and looked away, "W-we weren't pulling pranks if that's what you're asking," Lavi said as he looked at the ceiling.

"Well," Jan said with narrowed eyes, "That's not what my lil' wolfy is saying. He's saying that you two just stole a pretty trinket of mine. Mind giving it back? Cause I'm sure that neither of you would have any use for it."

Kev gulped, "We-well you s-see...we kinda..." he gulped again, "Kinda...lost it?" he whispered the last part. Lavi looked warily at me and took an automatic step back.

She sighed, "Looks like I need to put our game on hold Allen. I need a word with these two." She stood up and smiled at the two boys. "Come with me" and she pulled both of them out the door by their ears. Allen stared at their retreating backs and debated on weather on going to help the other two or keep his own life safe and steer clear of them until Jan ran out of steam. He walked to the door, hesitated, then decided that Lavi and Kevin should be able to stay alive without his help and headed off to the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, Kev and Lavi were sweating buckets under the bright and hot sun as they searched the grounds for the necklace they lost. Jan was sitting under the shade of a nearby tree and watching them search for her accessory. "Oh stop complaining about the heat. Just be glad that I'm not making you do something worse then just looking for the item you lost."

Just then, a finder ran towards them. All three of them watched him head towards Jan. "Jan-sama, Lavi-sama, Kevin-sama. Please head to the supervisor's office right now for a mission." the finder ran back to the direction he came from after he passed on his message.

Jan looked at the other two, "You're off the hook for now but I'm still gonna make you two do something for me later on."  
She flickered he left wrist toward the grounds and a large shadow sweeped over the grounds and dissapeared around her feet, leaving behind a simple silver necklace with a cross.

_'Is that...an upside down cross?! A **tabooed** cross?!' _Lavi thought as he got a closer look at the necklace.

"Well," Jan said, back to her usual cheerful self as she put the necklace on and stuffing it under her blood red tank-top, "Lets go to Komui-san hm?"

When they got there, Komui was, as usual, asleep. "LINALI IS GETTING MARRIED!!" Jan cheered at the top of her lungs, "AND SHE'S PASSING OUT INVITATIONS TO HER WEDDING THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN IN TWO DAYS!!"

"WHAT!!" Komui yelled, jumping up and pulling out a large cannon out of no where, "WHO IS THAT BASTARD!!" then he took a good look around him, saw Jan, Lavi, and Kev's grinning faces, and realized what had happened. "Oh," he said, putting away his cannon, "Right. Mission. I'm sending the three of you to a small village at the base of Mount Everest. There were reports of sudden dissapearences near there and of strange creatures. A man even claimed to have seen a dragon" he snorted at that point, "You three are to go and see if there's any innocence there and to retreive it if there is one. Here's the information you need," Komui passed out a packet to each of them, "And you're setting out right now."

* * *

me: YAY! First mission for Jan and Kev!!

Jan: YAY! You added my necklace 3. Thanx!

Lavi: Damn the stupid sun. WHY DID YOU MAKE ME WORK UNDER A FRIGGIN HOT SUN!?

Kev: ...I'm not like that. At ALL.

Me: SORRY KEV!! I kinda messed up when I put you in the story and you came out to be like Lavi. And Lavi, I'm just teaching you to never underestimate a girl. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned after all.

Kanda: ...get Katrina away from me!!

Kat: Kanda-sama! I LUV YOU!!

Me: Anyways, like always, please review! I need more crit and advise. I'll be posting the next chapter in a few weeks but maybe longer since school is starting soon and my next few weeks might be busy.


End file.
